


Fuck a Silver Lining

by Omnishipper



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychic Bond, Sex Pollen, Shapeshifting, i guess, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnishipper/pseuds/Omnishipper
Summary: This is just smut. J'onn goes to a planet with some sex pollen plants, and when he gets back to the Watchtower, he and Bruce do the sexies.





	Fuck a Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raveniires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/gifts).



> This is all Raveniires's fault. If she had the balls to write porn instead of all that disgustingly sweet fluff all the time, then I wouldn't have had to do this.  
> Also, yes, I name all my stuff after Panic! At the Disco songs.

Bruce clenched his hands into fists on the desk. He couldn't stand watching through the monitor as J'onn lay curled up on his side in the containment room. J'onn and Shayera both had come back from that planet with some sort of pollen affecting them. Bruce hadn't yet been able to determine its exact effects, but he had a pretty good idea.

Stewart had gone off with Shayera into a private room not five minutes after he had gotten to the Watchtower. J'onn, on the other hand, had refused Bruce's quiet offer of assistance. True, their relationship was still a secret to the rest of the League, but this was serious enough to warrant an exception.

Clark sighed. "It doesn't look like he's getting any better."

"He's getting worse." Bruce said bluntly. Through the telepathic link he shared with J'onn, or rather the little of it that J'onn no longer had any control of, he could feel the way the pollen's effects were just getting progressively worse.

The door behind them slid open with a whoosh and Diana walked in. "Shayera is doing better now."

Fifteen minutes since she and Stewart had gotten a room. It added up.

"How is he?" Diana asked.

"Not good," Clark replied. "I don't think he can shake this one off on his own."

"So one of us is going to have to help him."

The room went silent, and Bruce could feel the discomfort the two of them had with the situation. "I'll do it."

"Bruce no. You're human, and we don't know-"

Bruce cut Clark off. "He won't hurt me."

"We wouldn't feel right about it," Diana tried to reason.

"I know you two are together." He paused to see the shocked and somewhat ashamed looks on their faces. "And I'm not asking for permission." He stalked out of the monitor room, cape whooshing behind him. The containment room was close enough to his bedroom, and he was fairly certain that he could get J'onn there.

The doors to the containment room slid open soundlessly, and he stepped forward.

J'onn shifted back and away from him. "Bruce, leave me. I cannot-"

"This isn't up for debate, you're coming with me." Bruce reached out towards the martian, but he flinched back.

"Don't."

Bruce took a step back. "Come on. We're going to my room."

J'onn stood shakily, arms wrapped around his stomach, and he followed as Bruce led him down the hall and into his room. The door shut behind them, the telltale beep of the lock sounding.

"Bruce, I don't know if I can control myself."

Bruce stepped forward, brushing his fingertips across J'onn cheek. "I know. But I'm not about to let you suffer."

J'onn shivered, then surged forward and pulled Bruce against him, kissing him for all he was worth. Their tongues tangled briefly before Bruce pulled back to catch his breath.

"I'll take care of you J'onn." He yanked his gloves off and threw them aside, feeling J'onn taking his utility belt off and sliding his pants down. He was soon entirely naked, and J’onn’s show of clothes was gone.

J'onn kissed him hard, and shoved Bruce back until his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it.

_Lube?_ J'onn asked over their mental link.

Bruce sent him the image of where it was, not even trying to use words anymore. After all, he far preferred what he was currently doing with his mouth.

J'onn broke the kiss to mouth and lick down Bruce's neck, sucking gently at his throat.

Bruce groaned softly and ran his hands down J'onn's back and across ridged bumps. He paused. "J'onn?"

J'onn didn't respond, completely focused on his current work of kissing down Bruce's chest.

Bruce pushed himself up on his elbows.

J'onn was shifting from his partially human form into his natural one. The bumps on his back had turned into spines, and the ridges all across his body were becoming apparent. Honestly, Bruce didn't mind at all. He had been considering asking for something like this anyway.

He was so absorbed in cataloging every detail of J'onn body that he barely noticed when his lover pushed his legs apart. He did notice when a slick digit pressed into him.

Bruce gasped and dropped back down, grabbing at the sheets. "A little warning would be nice."

_I am trying my best not to harm you, love, but it is immensely difficult to control myself._ J'onn pressed a few quick kisses down his belly. _Try not to be sexy._

Bruce chuckled. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

He felt J'onn's smile against his skin. There was another kiss, and then a wonderfully velvety tongue ran across the length of his cock.

Bruce arched up into the touch, spreading his legs a little wider. The finger in his ass pressed in further, and he did his best to relax into it.

J'onn kissed the head of his cock, then took it into his mouth.

Bruce bucked his hips with a gasp. "J'onn!" His hand found the back of J'onn's head and he desperately wanted to just shove him down. Not that it would work, given that J'onn was significantly stronger than him. He was entirely at the martian's mercy, and it didn't bother him the way it should have.

J'onn started a rhythm, bobbing his head in time with thrusting his finger in and out of Bruce's ass.

Bruce thrust his hips, trying to get more, but J'onn caught his hip and held him still. It was infuriating.

The steady ache of his ass being stretched hadn't abated, and Bruce realized what that had to mean. "Are you?"

_ Yes. _

Bruce groaned. J'onn was steadily making the finger inside him thicker instead of using more digits.

Bruce looked down, watching the way J'onn's lips wrapped around his cock. Something else caught his attention while he was enjoying the view, though. It was J'onn's dick. Namely, the fact that is was absolutely fucking huge and there was no way it was going to fit inside him. Also, there were what looked like spikes running down along the front. He felt his mouth go dry. J'onn obviously thought it could, and would. He swallowed hard. "J'onn?"

_ I won’t hurt you. _

“And _how_ is this going to work?”

J’onn pulled off of him and locked eyes with him. “Trust me.”

“I do, but trust isn’t a good substitute for logistics.”

J’onn leaned forward and pulled him into a fierce kiss. “I know your limits,” he said gently. “I _won’t_ hurt you.”

Bruce nodded. Despite the pure desperation he could feel over their bond, he could also feel the concern, and the fact that J’onn was still ready to go back into the containment room. “I trust you.”

“Good.” J’onn shifted his finger and pressed against _that_ spot, and Bruce dropped back against the bed with a desperate moan.

"Fuck me."

"Soon." J'onn kissed his stomach, then went down on his again. Bruce groaned as he felt J'onn's tongue wrap around his shaft in an impossible way. The steady, slow pace J'onn was keeping made it impossible for Bruce to get more than tantalizingly close to the edge, and every time he did, J'onn paused until he had calmed down again.

It was agonizing. Bruce pushed himself up on his elbows. "J'onn." He could hear the hoarseness of his own voice. He swallowed hard and sent J'onn the mental image of what he wanted to do.

J'onn pulled off and looked up at him. "If you're certain."

Bruce nodded.

J'onn released his hip and pulled his finger out of Bruce's ass, leaving him achingly empty. He sat up, half leaning on the foot board of the bed.

Bruce crawled over to him, kissing him thoroughly. He then pressed several kisses to J'onn skin as he traveled downwards. He hesitated when he reached J'onn's dick. It was a lot bigger up close.

J'onn rested his hand on the swell of Bruce's butt, and Bruce spread his legs a little.

Bruce put his hands on J'onn's thighs to steady himself, then he gave the head of J'onn's cock a lick.

A full body shiver ran through J'onn. "Perhaps now is not the time."

Bruce looked up at him. "Would you finish prepping me already?"

J'onn groaned, but obeyed, slipping three fingers into his stretched hole.

Bruce continued to lick at J'onn's leaking cock, trying to work up the courage to try and actually put it in his mouth. His precum tasted almost sweet, and in a less pressured situation Bruce knew he wanted to make J'onn cum with his mouth alone. But that was for another time.

He felt J'onn slip another finger into him, and it ached. It wasn't too bad, but it took a lot to relax instead of clenching up and making it worse. He shivered, pressing his forehead against J'onn's stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just try and be gentle when you're fucking me with this monster, okay?"

"I will."

Bruce shivered again as he felt J'onn press against his prostate. He tipped his head forward and kissed the tip of J'onn's cock, then opened his mouth and went down as far as he could without gagging.

He heard the creak of metal, and out of the corner of his eye he saw that J'onn had a death grip on the foot board.

He swallowed around J'onn's cock and was rewarded with a deep groan and another burst of pre.

"Bruce," J'onn gasped. "You have to stop."

Bruce pulled off and swallowed. "You okay?"

As an answer, he got a sense in his mind of the sliver of control that J'onn had left. He gave J'onn's thigh a reassuring squeeze.

He felt J'onn's fingers press deeper into him, and he pressed his face against J’onn's shoulder, making muffled sounds of pleasure. The slick slide of J'onn finger fucking him only made him more desperate for the main event.

"I'm ready."

J'onn kissed his shoulder, then pulled out his fingers. "Perhaps it would be best if you -"

Bruce nodded, getting the mental image. He got up on his knees and scooted forward until he was hovering over J'onn's cock. Bruce took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself down.

There was still a stretch as the head of J'onn's cock pushed into him, but after that it slid in with ease. He trembled as he felt the fleshy spines slip inside him.

J'onn pressed his face against Bruce's neck. He was shaking- little tremors that ran across his body.

From the way J'onn's mind was tangling with his own, he could feel how desperately J'onn was resisting the urge to fuck him into the mattress.

Bruce finally was fully seated on J'onn's lap. He felt so full, speared open. J'onn wrapped his arms around him, and Bruce tried to relax into it. He was going to regret it in the morning, but right now he felt amazing. Just knowing that the beast of J'onn's cock actually fit inside him gave him a rush.

He ground his hips, then tried moving- pushing himself up with the grip he had on J'onn's shoulders. The soft spines rubbed his insides in such a strange and intimate way, and he loved it.

"Bruce," J'onn groaned. "Please."

The tenuous strand of his control was fraying.

Bruce weighed the options quickly, and he made his decision. He kissed J'onn's cheekbone, then whispered, "Fuck me."

The thread snapped and he found himself on his back with J'onn looming over him. With one hand on his hip to hold him still, J'onn started thrusting into him- fast and desperate.

Bruce grabbed at his back, one hand clutching at J'onn's shoulder and the other one stroking over the spikes running down the martian's spine. That seemed to only make J'onn's movement harder and sharper, so Bruce kept doing it.

He groaned and panted as J'onn fucked him for all he was worth, the sounds of his moans and J'onn's low growls as well as the slick slap of their bodies connecting filling the room.

J'onn nipped and sucked across his neck and shoulders, and Bruce arched into him, wanting more. More of his mouth, more of his cock, more of everything.

The mental connection they shared shifted into a gentle but insistent press of J'onn's mind against his own, asking for them to be connected. Bruce didn't hesitate in letting him in. Instantly, he was lost in pleasure and need and a desperate urge to rut- all an intense swirl of emotion and thought alongside his own thread of being.

He bucked and thrust, trying and failing to match J'onn's pace. All he knew was a consuming need to cum. To find completion with his lover.

J'onn shifted, and his cock was pressing firmly against Bruce's prostate. All it took was a few more thrusts, and he was overwhelmed with pleasure. His vision whited out, and he was lost in a drifting sea of bliss.

He blinked drowsily as he returned to himself. J'onn was laying heavily on top of him- and still inside him- and his ass felt slick with cum. He sighed softly and ran his hand down J’onn’s back.

J’onn stirred. “Are you alright?”

Bruce nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. I do not feel the effects of the pollen any more.”

“That’s good. You, uh, you never told me.”

J’onn groaned and pressed his face against Bruce’s shoulder. “Forgive me, but I thought it best if we didn’t try something like this. For your sake.”

Bruce kissed the side of his head. “You’re probably not wrong.” He shivered as another spasm went through him and he clenched down on J’onn’s cock unintentionally. “Based on how fucking huge you are.”

J’onn made a sound of agreement. “That, and… well, you probably want to get comfortable.”

Bruce furrowed his brows and looked down into J’onn’s eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

J’onn snuggled further against him, looking fairly sheepish. “A quirk of martian biology. In order to ensure fertilization, the couple remains tied for up to fifteen minutes.”

“Like dogs?”

“In essence, I suppose.” J’onn blinked up at him far too innocently for the situation they were in.

Bruce shook his head and nuzzled J’onn’s cheek.

J’onn smiled and kissed at a sore spot on his neck.

“Did you give me hickeys?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Bruce sighed deeply. “We need to tell everybody. I don’t want them thinking that I did this for any of their sakes.”

J’onn kissed another spot on his neck that ached a little. “Later.”

Bruce nodded. “Later.”

And with that, he settled into J’onn’s embrace and slipped into a light nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Also, I did't edit this at all. Like, at all at all. So if there's misspellings or grammar errors or something, lemme know.  
> Also Also Also, pic for the fic. https://danceswithhellhounds.tumblr.com/post/172646285110/wellp-there-it-is-take-it-or-leave-it-hey


End file.
